nya one shots
by dixicorn
Summary: a bunch of oneshots about Nya. mix of everything, to romance, memories,pain, etc. r&r please.TO BE EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**hope:**

**a oneshot about how Nya fealt in the first season,after she was rescued.**

Hope. Such a simple word for something so, so beautiful. It is the type of thing you want to latch onto, to hold close to your heart. To keep. And yet, it is so delicate, but strong. When all else failed. At least i had, hope.  
Maybe it was a lie, maybe i had decided to rebel, to prove myself worthy. To prove that i could take care of myself. He told me to stay at the shop. He was only trying to protect me. But, i was proud. Too proud. I let my pride go against me. But, what haunts me now, is the feeling of despair. He was only trying to protect me.  
The claw thrusting out, ensnaring me. Captured by the skulkin. His voice, calling out my name. I was bound by rope,but also by fear. The days i spent under them, fear, fear, fear. I was alone.  
But i never lost hope. It shone like a candle, lighting up the way. It became the only thing i thought of.  
And when he did come, he was different. powerful, clad in read, accompanied by three more. He was a ninja. And he, saved me. I was captured. I was almost hopeless, i had almost given up, but he saved me.  
And now he is gone. Left with the others. On dragons. The one in blue...so sweet, so kind. I promised to wait to my brother. I promised with all my heart. That i would wait. I made him promise too. He would come back. That i would see my brother again. That he would not die.  
The candle is burning. I stare out the window,waited. Hope shines like the candle. Awaiting his return. Awaiting the dragon to fly back, with my brother, in one piece. He will be back. He promised. And i have hope.

**well,did you like it? i do not own ninjago.**


	2. Chapter 2

**the samurai's beginning.**

**how samurai x was made **

My brother is on another mission, and as usual, im stuck on destiny bounty. Watching Lloyd. Again. Do you know how much trouble that kid gets into on an average day? Today, i caught him shortsheeting Kai's bed! Where did he learn to shortsheet? I wish there was something i could do. It aggravates me, just sitting, bored. Then i remembered the stories, father used to tell about the samurai, what perfect way to help, then with a samarai? But... Kai would never let me. He is too over protective. But, i think that's what drives him. When i was captured by lord Garmadon, rescuing me was the only thing on Kai's mind.

Speaking of wich, i did almost get free, almost. Kai douse not know this. It would shatter him. To think that i had been almost free, that i could have escaped, but, i didn't. I hate feeling so helpless. That samurai idea was something, that i could work on. Maybe i could not help with them knowing, but maybe unanamously. Jay has a bunch of spare parts and maybe i could... no no no not that, but maybe... argggggg why can't i-wait a second! Maybe i can make a robot, samurai, that i could control with a remote! Nooooo. Thats ridiculous. Wait, maybe i can, work with that. Not a robot, an exosuit! But, what will i be called?

Samarai X! X for anonymous! Mow, ill need a voice changer, and a grappling hook, and blowdarts, and i really need to put this stuff down! Allright. This looks like a good blue print, it has all the necessities, rocket boosters, controllers inside, armour for close range fighting, everything! Now, all i need to do is build it. That might be hard. But the ninjas could be back any second now. seriously. Now weld this part here, and...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXtime spent building suitXXXXXXXXXX

Now that the suit is built, all i need to do is give it a test fly. Now to get out without Sensei or Lloyd noticing.

"Hey Lloyd, im just docking the ship for some groceries." Whew. That was close. All he wanted was some candy. I guess i have to go grocery shopping after the test flight.

This exosuit is fairly roomy, not as hard to control as i expected. So far this is a smooth flight, wait, that tree is getting awfully close... oh great. I crashed the exosuit. It's not that badly damaged. A bit scuffed up though. All need to do, is put a little bit of oil there, and a little tweaking with the design, and bravo! Good as new! Welll.. sort of. Besides. Now that i can actually fly this thing, i need to learn how to land it. It can't be that hard, can it? Easy , now i release the controls. And press the open button, that was not that hard. It only took, twenty seven tries to get it right. Its a good thing i hid the exosuit. And since you need my bracelet to open it, no one can steal it!

Milk, bread, pie filler, wow that's a long list. But i only have a short time to get it all.  
XXXXXXXXXXa bunch of stuff about groceries that is completely irrelaventXXXXXXXX

Thats it. Now ill just put the groceries on the ship, and go get the exosuit! Nothing much. Besides. The ninjas are almost back so i rally need to get back to the ship. I mean, its not that hard, to fly this thing now that i have the hang of it. Ill store the boat in the part of Destiny's Bounty, no one goes into. Their home! Just act natural. Look worried, ask how it went, look relived when they say okay! Thats what normally happens. And i usually am. What if they fail? What if someone gets hurt? But, and i sigh in releaf. No one does this time. Kai, and Jay, are in one piece, thank goodness. Apparently it was a false alarm, and the lady who called, just wanted to get her cat out of a tree, so they had to do that, then she needed help with cleaning her garage, and the ninjas had to help with that. Then there was a serpentine sighting, and they had to clear that mess up.

When they are done, Kai, Zane, and Cole go play video games. Jay sticks around. I really like Jay. Blue is my favorite color. Jay is sweet, and kind, and smart, and... perfect! After bragging about how he practically saved the day, he asks how mine was. I smile and say nothing. Samarai X will be my little secret ...


	3. Chapter 3

**when they were younger **

**a one shot about Nya's past.**

When things were simple, before I was captured. Before, my brother was a ninja. Before my father died. When it was just the three of us.

"Okay, your gomma be the princess, captured by the villanous, lord Dread." Kai started. Nya pouted. The victim again? "Fine. Next time can I rescue you?" Nya added. She put necklace after necklace on, even her mothers old bracelet. Kai rolled his eyes. "No way! Ninjas are NEVER captured. They're to sneaky for that!" He protested. He started putting on some of fathers swords. Nya got into the secret entrance in the shop, it was their usual, so called prison. As long as father didn't know, they were all good. "I'm ready! Heeeeeeelllllllllpppppp!" She moaned. As usual in her game. She heard clanging. Kai was whacking the armor, the 'warriors'. "I'm coming Nya! Oh noooo! Lord Dread! Hand over the princess!" She waited in the dark, as usual. "Never!" A voice said, but...but it was not Kai's. Nya flinched. That was NOT normal. "H'hi d-dad." Kai's voice trembled. Nya paled. But that meant... "I told you two not to play in the shop. You could get hurt. Now, where's Nya." Her father's voice was firm yet kind. "I'm in here." She half whispered to him. The trap door swiveled. She was out. The game was over. All memories. When we were younger. When life was simple. Before...now.


End file.
